1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld (DVB-H) system, and more particularly to a system and a method for providing a terminal with a notification message reporting system and service changes in the middle of a DVB-H broadcasting service.
2. Description of the Related Art
DVB-H specifies technical standards which have been established for the purpose of improving the receptibility of a Digital TeleVision (DTV) during motion, and the letter ‘H’ represents ‘Handheld.’ It supports mobile multimedia broadcasting, which provides high quality audio and image services anytime and anywhere, even during driving or walking.
A service model using this DVB-H has the following configuration. Above all, a sending side is configured with a network through which common carriers and broadcasters interact with one another according to standards of the Digital Video Broadcasting-Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (DVB-UMTS). The broadcasters deliver compressed data to a terminal in a transmission scheme of DVB-H on the basis of Digital Video Broadcasting-Advanced Video Coding (DVB-AVC) standards. The terminal communicates with the common carriers according to communication standards such as the Digital Video Broadcasting-Universal Mobile Telecommunications System/Global System for Mobile communication (DVB-UMTS/GSM), and is now able to deliver information on the receiving-side to the broadcasters in real time via a communication network.
Most information pertinent to broadcasting is included in an Electronic Service Guide (ESG) in DVB-H, with which a user can choose an interesting TV or radio channel or an item to download. In addition, the ESG provides information allowing the terminal to be connected with a specified Internet Protocol (IP) stream included in the DVB-H transport stream. The whole process of managing the ESG is specifically divided into three processes as follows: bootstrapping the ESG, acquiring the ESG and updating the ESG.
Bootstrapping the ESG causes a terminal to perceive what kinds of ESGs the terminal can receive and how these ESGs are obtained. Acquiring the ESG causes the terminal to gather the ESG information and to manage the gathered ESG information. Updating the ESG causes the terminal to restore the ESG information having the latest version.
Changes can occur in a DVB-H system due to a variety of factors in the middle of receiving services of high-quality voice and images, and some of the changes can be vital information.
However, a framework for transmitting a notification message has not been defined in standards of Digital Video Broadcasting-Handheld Convergence of Broadcasting and Mobile Service Electric Service Guide (DVB-H CBMS ESG). Thus, it is difficult to expand the function of transferring the notification message into a diversity of functions such as a prior notification regarding various types of changes or prior notification services for application services. Consequently, there exists a need for a method for transferring notification information which is not defined in standards.